


The Confrontation

by them_bonez



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Dueling, Duelling, Les Misérables References, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Parent Valjean, Parental Darth Maul, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Protective Darth Maul, Sassy Javert, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, mand'alore darasuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: ObiMaul Les Mis Crossover Song Fic?! I don’t really know how to classify this one, and hopefully no one hates me for what I’ve done here. This started as an anonymous request where Obi Wan finds out Maul has been too busy to fight because he rescued baby nightbrothers from Dathomir. Boy, I really doubt this is what you had in mind anon, but here she is! I used this as a practice for writing action since I have a hard time with those typically.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Kudos: 19





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fic* I realize this is so very self indulgent and it’s ok if no one but me and my bff enjoy it! but even better if someone else out there gets a kick out of it :D
> 
> Based off the song "The Confrontation" from Les Miserables.

Lightning crackled in the distance. It was the only light source, as intermittent as it was, on this dark and cursed night. Two figures stood facing each other across a narrow, but deep rift in the rocks. A cloaked figure stood at the precipice of one cliff, blue lightsaber drawn hissing as the rain pelted down on him, darkening his brown robes that threshed against the high wind.

“Darth Maul, at last, we see each other plain. Mand’alor Darasuum. You’ll wear a different cybernetic.”

The other figure stood opposite the small clearing a safe distance from the edge in a black tunic, crimson chest bare, slickening in the rain. His darksaber was drawn as he sneered at the other man, his crown of horns and piercing yellow eyes the only parts of his body visible to the other man, save for when lightning struck and lit them both up in its violent light.

“Before you say another word, Kenobi. Before you cut me down like an animal again, listen to me! There is something I must do.” He bared his stained teeth and tightened his grip on the darksaber as he sensed Kenobi’s next move. In a flash of light, the cloaked Kenobi flipped up over the rift and slammed his lightsaber down against Maul’s darksaber in a loud crack. Thunder rolled in the distance, paling in comparison to the intensity of the moment, both men standing firm in their position. Maul spat out at Kenobi,

“My planet leaves behind suffering children. There is none, but me who can intercede. In the name of the Force, three days are all I need. Then I’ll return. I pledge my word. Then I’ll return.”

Kenobi advanced on Maul, attempting in any which way to hit him with his lightsaber, but each time Maul countered his blows with his darksaber. Each man gritting their teeth together, moving in a dance like rhythm. The rain increased its downpour, but they were too focused on one another to notice.

“You must think me mad. I’ve hunted you across the galaxy. Men like you can never change. A man such as you,” Kenobi bellowed out to Maul, their faces nearly touching between the clashing blades that could easily end their lives, one small misstep or miscalculation by the other. Maul glared into Kenobi’s ocean blue eyes, illuminated by the light of their sabers, with his own glittering golds that pierced through even the darkest of nights.

“Believe of me what you will,” Maul snapped as he backflipped away from Kenobi. Kenobi rushed towards him galloping up a small rock outcropping that now lay to the side of Maul.

“Men like you can never change!” Kenobi yelled from the high ground. Maul advanced on him, putting to use his cybernetic legs to help climb the rock outcropping Kenobi was now perched atop. 

“You know nothing of my life!” he screamed as he swung the darksaber and clashed with Kenobi’s blue saber. The rocks beneath Maul’s footing broke loose and he faltered. Kenobi swung and the dark saber was flung from his hand. Maul jumped down as Kenobi threw another almost fatal blow. He dodged the impact just in time and utilized the Force to retrieve the darksaber back into his hand.

“There is a duty I’m sworn to do!” Maul roared to Kenobi as he regained his footing on even ground. Kenobi advanced on him again twirling his lightsaber, a smug grin across his face.

“My duty is to the Jedi,” he said conversationally as though he wasn’t trying to strike Maul down with his lightsaber, Maul catching it with the darksaber above his head.

“You know nothing of the world,” Maul exclaimed, finally pushing Kenobi back with the Force. 

“You have no rights!” Kenobi was too strong in the Force to be thrown off entirely, but it was enough time to create some distance between the two. 

“You would sooner see me dead, but not before I see this justice done,” Maul held his saber out tip pointed towards Kenobi.

“Darth Maul means nothing now!” Kenobi cast out.

“I am warning you, Kenobi. I’m a stronger man by far,” Maul howled as he attempted to strike down the Jedi. Kenobi blocked his advance with the Force. Maul wasted no time in utilizing the Force to bring down large boulders onto the Jedi from the outcroppings near them.

“I’m the price you had to pay,” the arrogant Jedi retorted as he shielded himself from the boulders with the Force and advanced on Maul.

“There is power in me yet, my race is not yet run,” Maul shouted, fully on the offensive in his movement. Their sabers clashed again crackling in the rain-soaked night.

“Everyone must choose their way with the Force,” Kenobi bellowed out attempting to strike Maul from below but swiftly blocked by Maul’s dark saber. Maul took the opening to his advantage and head-butted Kenobi as he backed away now on the edge of another cliff.

“I am warning you Kenobi. There is nothing I won't dare. If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!” Maul now stood at the edge of the cliff as Kenobi slowly advanced on him. The rain pelted down on the men and Maul brought his hands up to Force more boulders down upon Kenobi and jumped off the edge of the cliff. 

Kenobi emerged from the wreckage Maul created and looked down into the abyss where Maul had disappeared. A small starship flew off into the distance.

“There is no place for you to hide!” Kenobi thundered out at the now disappearing ship in the sky. Kenobi fled to his own starship to continue his hunt of the former Sith Lord.

Kenobi’s ship entered the misty red atmosphere of Dathomir and he searched for a hidden place to land his ship. He secured the landing and crept out into the swamps of Dathomir in search of the crimson Zabrak. He recognized the dark Force signature of his adversary and made his advance stalking him like a jaggalor on the loose. He could hear voices now, he was so close he could taste it.

“And this I swear to you tonight. Your children will live within my care,” Maul spoke to someone Kenobi couldn’t see. His voice was soft and gentle, he almost couldn’t believe that it was him save for the fact he was now close enough to see the words spill from his tattooed lips. Kenobi crouched down and silently inched closer. The full image now coming into focus for Kenobi. At Maul’s feet were half a dozen Nightbrother children, various ages, sizes, and complections. He was speaking to a cloaked Nightsister as she handed a bundled orange baby to Maul. He cradled the baby in his arms and continued in his sonorous voice,

“And I will raise them in the Force,” he looked down at the bundle in his arms, “I swear to you, I will be there.”


End file.
